Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein Writing
Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein Writing Frankie Stein writes another Big Hero 6 Fanfiction story about her Big Hero 6 friends in their superhero armor because she loves Hiro Hamada so much and she promised him that she'll keep her superhero identity a secret in San Fransokyo and Monster High and she is always be kind, friendly, generous, and sweet to Hiro Hamada and his friends in San Fransokyo City. Frankie Stein's Big Hero 6 Fanfiction story is about when Big Hero 6 was lured into a trap of Momakase's evil vortex, Frankie Stein comes to the city to save Big Hero 6 from Momakase's trap by using a biotech device that she created in her fanfiction story. When Hiro Hamada read Frankie Stein's Big Hero 6 fanfiction story, he was becoming lucky and special when she with him every day in San Fransokyo City and Monster High. Hiro Hamada creates his own fan fiction story for his girl, Frankie Stein and he was hoping that his fanfiction story will be cute and romantic for his girl because he loves her so much. Frankie Stein's Big Hero 6 fanfiction story is cute and romantic to Hiro Hamada because he loves her and the great kind things that she did for him and his friends because she is happy to be the seventh member of Big Hero 6 for the rest of her happy life to be with her San Fransokyo friends in San Fransokyo City to protect the world. Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein really get along so much because when they first met, they were really close to each other in San Fransokyo City and Monster High and the other friends were happy that Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein are boyfriend and girlfriend together and maybe someday they'll might to get married on their wedding day. When Hiro Hamada decided to share his fanfiction story to his friends, his baby sister, and his beautiful girl, Frankie Stein because he wanted to tell Frankie Stein how he felt about her Big Hero 6 Fanfiction Story because he loved her Big Hero 6 Fanfiction Story so much and he also loves her so much because she was always kind, sweet, generous, and romantic to Hiro Hamada. Big Hero 7 have always protect the city from evil criminals and monsters of Obake had planned because Big Hero 7 will be superheroes for the rest of their lives in San Fransokyo City and Monster High School and they were happy to be together forever with Frankie Stein's superhero guide pixie, Pixie Libby from Fairyland to ask Big Hero 7 for help to save Fairyland and wake up Queen Isabella's daughter, Princess Maya. Hiro Hamada, Frankie Stein, Pixie Libby, Melanie Hamada, and their friends were having a great time with each other in San Fransokyo City because they care about each other in wonderful worlds that they go for their adventures in San Fransokyo City and Monster High to be happy for the rest of their lives in the whole world on Earth. Gallery Chibi Frankie Stein poses.jpg Chibi Frankie Stein wink.jpg Chibi Frankie Stein and her device.jpg Chibi Frankie Stein twinkly wink.jpg Chibi Frankie Stein activates her device.jpg Chibi Frankie Stein activated device.jpg Chibi Frankie Stein used her device.jpg Chibi Frankie Stein blows a kiss.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet falls in love.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet's love feelings.jpg Cute Frankie Stein and Captain Magnet Chibi.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet's true love.jpg Chibi Frankie Stein falls in love with Captain Magnet.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet says I Love You.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet in love.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet love smiles.jpg Cute Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein Chibi.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet love crush.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein twinkly eyes.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein kissy lips.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein kissed.jpg